Choices May Change
by LilyHeartsMarauders
Summary: Kate must chose between Sawyer and Jack before leaving the island. SKATE story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lost.

Choices May Change 

Kate must chose between Sawyer and Jack before leaving the island.

Chapter 1 

"_Kate Austen, after years of searching for you, you were right here on this island."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Kate rubbed her eyes hoping that this was fake. When she brought her hands down from her eyes the marshal looked like he did the moment he died._

"Kate you must chose now!!" spoke the marshal. 

"_Chose what?"_

Kate stumbled out of her sleep, her face sweating, coming to realize that it was all a dream; she sat up and walked out of her makeshift tent. She started thinking, what the dream could have meant. Not paying attention, she walked right into Sawyer's tent.

"Well hello, Freckles." Said a surprised Sawyer.

Realizing the known southern voice stopped Kate's thoughts.

"Oh. Hi." Blushed Kate.

"So what brings you to my tent? Did the doc ask you to come get someth'n from me?"

"Not really."

"Did you come here to see me?"

"Well…I…um…" stuttered Kate.

"Yes?" Questioned Sawyer.

"Well… I had a weird dream last night and I was trying to figure it out and I stumbled into here." Uttered Kate.

"Oh. Well what was your dream about?"

"Oh nothing you would understand."

Sawyer stared at Kate trying to find out why she wasn't telling him this. In his own mind he stated, _'Maybe Kate had a dream about me that she is not willing to share or maybe someth'n stupid and she thinks I'll laugh at her.'_ So he blurted,

"If you tell me then I'll be able to tell if I understand it or not."

Kate shook her head, and turned to leave.

"Hey Freckles, wait up."

With that Sawyer got up and chased Kate out the tent. Waiting until she was ready to talk Sawyer walked along Kate down and up the beach.

From when Kate was with Sawyer in his tent, Jack was looking for her. From the caves to the spot where Kate's tent lays, Jack noticed Kate down the beach walking with Sawyer.

"Sawyer stop asking me to tell you. If I figure it out and it is something you can know I will come and tell you, ok?" smiled Kate.

"Fi…" Started Sawyer, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Kate is he bothering you?" questioned Jack.

"Actually he is, but it's fine." Smirked Kate.

Jack ignored the last part and turned to Sawyer with a wrathful look on his face.

"I thought we told you to leave her alone!" Yelled Jack.

"Jack it is fine he isn't a problem right now." Said Kate using only a loud enough voice for Sawyer and Jack to hear.

"Then why do you look confused slash mad?" queried Jack.

Kate just stared at Jack then at Sawyer then shacking her head she took a deep breath and said,

"Guys ask all the same questions or a question that has the same subject as another question."

"What do you mean by that?" questioned jack searching for a helpful answer.

"Ask Sawyer." Stated Kate.

"She had some dream and doesn't know the meaning of it and that is why she looks that way. And don't ask what the dream is because she won't tell anyone." Hinted Sawyer.

Kate had already walked away before Sawyer even said this. She walked right over to Claire who was now watching Jack and Sawyer argue about something.

"Hey Claire."

"Hey Kate. Kate why are they fighting?"

"I really don't know."

"Oh. Um… I was talking to Sun and we wanted to do a couples night with us two and you but,"

"I don't have someone yeah I know. It is hard to chose between Jack and Sawyer."

"What are their qualities?"

"Well Jack is hot, and is nice, a good guy; but he would be can overprotect someone too much; now Sawyer he is hot too, he is a bad boy but he acts nice to me, and he wouldn't overprotect me unless I need it." Stated a confused Kate.

"Well you have those choices."

Kate thought to herself wondering who to chose when it clicked that is what her dream meant. The answer was in front of her the whole time. Now that, that is off her shoulders she just has to pick between Sawyer and Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Any ideas tell me and I will credit you for them. Whenever I use the italic font is during a dream, flashback, I may also use it when the person is thinking to themselves but you are smart so you can tell when they are thinking to themselves. Hey sorry about this but sometimes I will use some weird phrase and if you don't get the meaning just ask me.

**Chapter 2**

Kate found an unused plane chair out by the fuselage so she dragged it near her tent. She took out her toy plane as she made herself comfortable. She sat there for hours studying the toy plane as she thought of the choice between Sawyer and Jack.

"Hey Kate." Kate blinked out of her thoughts and looked up at Jack. The sun was in her eyes so she had to squint.

"Oh hi Jack."

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk down the beach and talk?"

This took Kate by surprise Jack hasn't asked to walk on the beach with her since the day before he found out her secret. _Secret. Sawyer!! Maybe it was Jack that is my choice since Sawyer did tell the whole island that I was a fugitive._

"Um sure. I would love to." Smiled Kate.

"K let's go."

Kate and Jack started walking down the beach when Sawyer walked towards them.

"Hey Freckles wanna go to the waterfall we found?"

"You two found a waterfall?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, but no Sawyer, I am going on a walk with Jack at the moment." Stated Kate.

"Oh well how 'bout after?"

"Don't know if I feel up to it I will." Kate gave a little smile.

"Yeah."

Jack gave Kate an awkward smile and they turned to start their walk.

"Hey Kate what was that about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Seems like you two have a thing going on."

Kate sat in silence for a moment thing that they may soon if she choices him.

"Well… We don't." Kate stated a little angry.

"Sorry to get on your bad side, but people on the island have been wondering who you like. They said this to someone and I overheard, 'Kate flirts with Sawyer and with Jack,' so you should kinda pick."

"Well what if I don't want to let alone can't? Wait… is that why you wanted to go on a walk was to see who I would chose?"

"I want to know, but I can't get it out of you," Jack stepped close to Kate, "or can I?"

"Eww. I can take the pervert in Sawyer because I am use to that, but when it comes to you, no offence, but I want to jump off a cliff."

"That hurt."

"Oh, I mean you are real kind and not that way which is great, but it feels all weird around you when you act perverted."

"So you're saying…?"

Kate couldn't answer this she said what she felt which was like a compliment, but he must have taken it the wrong way because he said,

"Fine! I hope you and Sawyer are happy together."

With that statement said Jack stormed off into the jungle.

Kate stayed in place thinking what just happened she tried to say that nice, but he took it the wrong way. _Well if that is what he thinks then that is his downfall. I tried to be nice by saying I like him the way he is not a pervert. Wait… maybe he thought I meant I only like Sawyer as a pervert and not him so I would rather be with him. _Breaking her thoughts Sayid walked up to her.

"Hey Kate why did Jack walk into the forest?"

"I don't know. We were talking and he was acting all perverted and I said 'that I only can stand Sawyer being perverted and not him.'"

"Oh ok."

There was a long moment of silence before Sayid walked off.

Kate started thinking to herself. _If Jack thought that me saying he was weird acting perverted then maybe I don't want to be with him._ Sawyer walked up to Kate, after hearing the commotion about Jack, and he wanted to congratulate her for making him as mad as a cow with mad cow disease.

Sawyer walked up to Kate and stood there for a moment waiting for her to respond, but she never did. Her eyes had a hint of ghost like qualities. _Spooky._

"Hey Pumpkin."

Kate didn't respond to his talking either so he shook his hand in front of her face.

"Kate."

"Oh. Hi Sawyer. What are you up to?" Kate asked seeming embarrassed by the fact that she was dazed.

"Nothin' just wanted to say congrats on the fact that you made Jack pissed."

"Really? How bad is he?"

"Let's say he got kicked in the groin."

"Oh my god. I feel so bad."

"Oh he don't care, probably out right now with Ana Lulu."

Kate stood with a hurt look on her face. Sawyer seeing this wanted to make her fell better so he could be sharing a tent with her tonight, stated,

"Hey Kate he's fine I heard what happened and it sounds like a compliment, so don't go worrying your little head off. You said what you thought and that is the cutest thing you could do."

When saying this Kate was staring at the ground still thinking which guy to chose. Her mind may have been out in space but that last sentence caught her to look up and smile.

"Hey Sawyer your just saying that so you can sleep with me right?"

It was silent for about 10 seconds until Sawyer answered her question.

"Yeah… You caught me. Did it work?"

Kate stared into Sawyer's eyes and noticed a hint of hope in them. So she just smiled.

In a voice just above a whisper Kate said, "Yep."

Sawyer placed his arm around her neck and they were off. Apparently her mind was made up of the guy she would choose.


End file.
